


Addicted to Your Heat

by JuniperBug



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperBug/pseuds/JuniperBug
Summary: Pregnant omegas have extremely high libidos, and Stiles is no exception. So he joins a communal orgy, where pregnant omegas can be fucked at will. Derek thinks it's a good idea....at least in the beginning.





	Addicted to Your Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just filthy, filthy p0rn. And my attempt at doing second person POV.   
> Not-beta'ed.   
> Let me know what you think!

The air was thick and cloying; saturated with slick, semen, and the heady sweetness of gravid fertility. Low lights scattered shadows around the large room, gliding over sweat sheened skin and writhing bodies. All around, desperate moans mingled with the wet sound of flesh against flesh, punctuated with sharp squeals and hoarse grunts. 

Someone touches your arm. You look down. Blue eyes blink coquettishly through thick lashes as the omega teasingly traces a line up your arm. A loose braid of thick honey-gold hair drapes over one shapely shoulder and down to curl around a pert breast. She smiles as you reach out, brushing your thumb against plump lips and down the pale throat. You cup one of her breasts and flick your fingers against the swollen pink nipple, drawing a short whine. Your eyes trace further down, over the hard swell of her belly. With your other hand, you reach beneath and sink your fingers into searing wetness. Her folds are soft and swollen, fleshy and slick. She gasps when you press your thumb against the stiffness of her clit, clutches at your shoulders when your finger dips into the eager gape of her hole.

With your hand still between her thighs, you back her carefully to a recently vacated bench nearby. The omega sinks easily down on the padded surface. She stretches seductively along its length, long legs parting eagerly, slim hands stroking over the engorged curve of belly and breast. Your finger is still buried in her heat, but now you can see full spread of her sex, pink and wet. You pinch her tender little clit, smirking when she squeals and tightens. Quickly, you thrust two more fingers into the twitching hole, her pink lips leaving glistening trails of slick each time you pull out. The omega is gasping now, high and breathy as you increase the pace, the rapid thrust of your fingers making a snick snick sound through the flow of her juices. Suddenly, she keens, her back arches, and you feel a new flow of thicker fluid against your fingers. 

Abruptly, you pull your fingers from her tightening hole. You straddle then bench, raising her splayed legs over your own and press the tip of your cock against her entrance. The omega, still lost in the throes of orgasm, squeaks when you press the flared head through her spasming hymen. The wet heat is glorious, her twitching channel mouths and sucks at your flesh, her fluids squelching out. 

“Alpha..?” a tentative voice, “please…please…”

You look up. The omega is flushed, tears glimmering on her lashes, red lips round as she pants for breath. 

“Please….need your knot.”

You feel a growl low in your throat, and the omega tips her head to the side, baring her throat in submission. There is a mark there, over her bonding gland and half concealed by golden braid. A mark of the House she belonged to. Your eyes linger over the dark lines, even as you grasp her hips with both hands and slowly sink yourself into her pliant warmth. She moans, whimpers, your girth a stretch even for an omega already soaked and loose from pregnancy and frequent fucking. Her channel squeezes around your length, pink labia seeming to embrace the thickness near your base where your knot has just started to plump. 

Slowly you draw back, just to watch her juices leave glistening trails on your shaft. Then you drive back in, until your knot is again nestled amid her folds. But this time, you do not stop. You press onward, holding her hips still as her legs tremble, watching as your knot gradually presses inside until it is suddenly swallowed. She lets out a ragged huff. You pause, savoring the feeling as the omega’s muscles ripple around you.

You start slow, gently working yourself in and out until you reach a steady rhythm. Her hole adjusting until it slides easily over the still semi-quiescent knot. The next few moments are all heat and slick, squelches and moans. You reach down to thumb at her clit, grunting satisfaction at the squeal and increased tightness. Your breaths come harder as you begin to chase the edge of your orgasm, your thrusts quicker, deeper, until you are all but pounding into the omega spread out over your lap. Each deep push drives your cockhead against the firm opening to her womb, her heavy belly bouncing. Soft ah ah ahs expelled from her heaving breast at each hard thrust. 

It’s there, you can feel it. The wave grows, grows. You are clutching at the omega’s thighs, holding her open and receptive as you push yourself in, in, in. Then it crests, a white wave that crashes over and through you as your knot explodes in that gripping heat. Your heart pounds and you feel yourself pulse inside her, stuffing her already filled belly with thick alpha seed, your knot stoppering the entire mess in her full cunt. 

The omega had orgasmed as well, the steady pulsing of her vaginal walls milking at your cock, at the thick bulb of your knot, as if to beg for more of your thick cum. She whimpers as you fill her to capacity, the head of your cock pressed tight to her cervix, your shaft floating in a mingled sea of fluids. 

She lay splayed on the bench. Limp and blissful from orgasm. Only the occasional hitch in her breathing marking the inner wring of her pussy. 

Nearby, a male omega had been strapped into a breeding bench, arms folded under his chest, his legs spread, a sling supporting the bulge of his belly. He was currently servicing two alphas, one with his mouth while the other pounded behind him. To the right a younger female, stomach just beginning to swell was bouncing enthusiastically in the lap of another alpha. 

You shift, testing the tie. And blink as you slip easily from the omega. 

You remember the pill they asked you to take before entering the premises, said to reduce the duration of a knot so that an alpha did not spend the entire time tied to one omega. 

The omega whines as you slip fully out of her. A thick mess of semen and slick oozes from her well used hole, and down to puddle on the bench. She seems content to lie there as you stand, and smiles dreamily as you brush her cheek. You move away, skirting the edge of a group of tangled limbs writhing on a low mattress. 

Another omega tries to draw your attention, but you turn them away. The orgasm has cleared some of the fog from your thoughts, effects of the heady mix of alpha cum and omega pheromones. You weave among the rutting bodies, searching for a glimpse of tousled brown hair and freckled skin. 

A half circuit of the room, and you spy the familiar figure. His back is towards you, but you recognize your sigil at the nape of his neck, peeking beneath the thick leather collar. His arms are stretched over his head, bound by leather manacles. A possessive growl rips from your chest at the sight of another alpha, head buried between the thighs of your omega. 

You stalk closer, until your shadow looms over your rival. He jerks towards you, a displeased snarl forming at the interruption. Your eyes flash as you bare your teeth in response. His eyes widen in recognition, and he retreats with a grumble, quickly snatching up another omega nearby. 

You turn your attention to the slender figure still bound against the wall. His head was half turned, one amber eye peeking back. Your eyes narrow, and amber blinks back, challenging. Growling, you surge forward and press yourself against the omega’s back, crowding him against the wall. Your hands grasping at his cocked hips and slotting your turgid length between his buttocks and the apex of his thighs. He grunts, rocking back eagerly. 

Your cock rubs easily over slick skin as you pant into dark curls, drinking in the intoxicating scent of aroused, pregnant omega laced through with your own pheromones. One hand presses against the firm curve of belly while the other trails up the slender body to flick the tender morsels of the omega’s nipples. He squeaks at the stimulation, squirming in your arms, but a low growl subdues him. You press and pull, rub and tease, until the small nubs have pebbled into stiff points. There is even more slick now, flowing over your cock and smearing between his thighs.   
The omega’s arms twist in their bonds as he whimpers, pleading with small mewls. Head thrown back, plump ass pressed tight against your crotch, he is a delicious sight. He protests when you shift back, a frown appearing then disappearing as you replace your cock with your hand between his legs. You feel for the soft opening, soaked and swollen with arousal. 

He moans when your fingers slide over his hole. He is sopping. Slippery juices flowing out as you rub at the small furled muscle. When you press against him, he opens easily. Your omega is searing inside, slick muscles rippling around your finger. You press another finger into the eager hole. He is squirming, writhing, trying to fuck himself on your fingers. You wrap your other arm around his chest to keep him still as you explore. 

You rub at his walls, occasionally scissoring your fingers just to feel the omega tremble against you. He has not stopped mewling, his voice slightly muffled from where he’d buried his head against his arm. Twisting your fingers you feel at the omega’s anterior walls, searching for that slight ridge that marks the start of…..there! The omega startles and gasps as your fingers brush over the crest of spongey flesh outlining the location of his internal vaginal opening. Arousal has swelled that opening too, until it was and engorged ridge, easy target for a probing cock.   
Your fingers are just long enough to dip into the tight opening, to feel the muscle flex. You pull back, and rub instead just outside, against that swollen seam. You remember the day you first rutted this omega, how you’d rubbed at this same place before, teasing the tiny virgin hole before your cock forced it open. The omega had squirmed so deliciously, impaled on your prick, untested channel a rippling vice. Then, and every time since. You can’t wait to have that wet heat wrapped around you again. 

Arousal roars through your blood, your breath harsh against the flesh of the omega’s shoulder. The coupling with the female omega seems ages ago, a fading memory against the red haze that now clouds your vision. You withdraw your fingers roughly, ignoring the indignant squeak, and pull at one of the omega’s legs, raising it until the bend of his knee is caught in the crook of your elbow. With his legs spread, it is easy for you to line yourself to the leaking divot of the omega’s hole. A growl and a smooth, hard thrust later, and you’re buried to the hilt. 

The omega squeals from where you pressed him against the wall. You can feel him trembling against you, his inner lips mouthing around the thick flesh penetrating it so rudely, his anus twitching around the base of your prick. He is all searing heat and velvet wetness, a snug glove you have spent hours and days molding into the perfect sheath. 

Despite the throbbing instinct to start thrusting now, you pause. You know you are very well endowed, and even with an omega’s heat-loosened muscles, the stretch is tight. 

Rumbling assurances, you soothe your hand down his belly. Slowly, the trembling calms and breathy whimpers fade into low moans of pleasure. The inner squeeze of his channel becomes less frantic and more exploratory, as if the omega was testing the fit of your cock in his cunt. His hips rock gently, rubbing the edges of his swollen hole against the light ridges at the base of your cock. You follow his motions. Slow deep thrusts, never withdrawing far but each push pressing your head firmly against the mouth of his womb. 

His breaths become deeper, a low moan punctuating each delicious hit inside. You press even closer, sucking openmouthed bruises into the edge of his jaw, licking at the half-covered scent glands. Irritation surges at the interference of the collar, but you only have yourself to blame. Your jealously at having none but your own scent and your own teeth in that long pale neck. Even if your claim has already been made, your seed planted.

His head turns, and suddenly you are panting into each other’s mouths. The air heats, humid and close. Half-lidded eyes, deep enough to drown in, ringed by the thinnest band of amber. Your embrace tightens, stroking the slight curve of his belly and up the flat plane of his chest. 

“D…Der…please….ha-harder.”

The omega’s low-voiced plea unlocks something in you. The wildness that has been begging to take, to claim, what is rightfully his. With a growl, your pace quickens. Each piston of your hips a wet smack of flesh against flesh, omegan slick squelching obscenely with each drive of your cock into that heat swollen hole. Soft mewls turn into long wails, rising in pitch when you reach down to tug at the stiff little cocklet. Every powerful thrust forcing it into the tight tunnel of your hand. 

Inside he is all lush liquid heat. His pussy open and begging, inner hole stretching wide around each punishing thrust. Mouthing and reluctant to let go when you pull out. More juices flow, easing the slide until it becomes a velvet rush, dripping down messily over your thighs. You pull at his hips, changing the angle until each stroke pounds against his swollen sweet spot. 

The omega comes with a high keen. Snarling, you fuck through it. Through the tight screw-release of his cunt, desperately milking at your half-risen knot. It’s not enough.

Abruptly you swing him around. Nearly folding him in half as you manhandle his raised leg over your chest. He yelps in surprise, flails, and half falls against the wall as his still shackled arms pull him off balance. Taking the opportunity, you hoist him up until he is splayed open across your arms. 

You fuck into him again, practically bouncing that lithe body on your prick. The new position feels amazing, the residual tremors of his orgasm adding an additional kick. Viscous omegan cream squishes out at each inward stroke, churned into a thick froth by the hard fucking. It clings in long sticky strings with each withdrawal and beautifully frames the pink stretch of his skin as you work your knot in and out of that tight hole. You suddenly wish you could see his pussy too, that fleshy inner entrance you can feel mouthing desperately at your cockhead. 

You drag your gaze away from the addicting view; that fierce, stiff little cocklet drawing wet trails under delicately swollen belly, over the pinched red nipples and flushed chest. The omega’s face looks wrecked, dazed dark eyes unmoving from where your cock pounds furiously into him. His wails have quieted, the quickness of his breath giving no room for cries. Unless it was punched out of him by an unerring jab to his swollen sweet spots. 

It is getting harder to pull your swelling knot through his hole now, each passing squeeze just a hair shy of painful. With a final shove, you bury yourself to the root. The omega in your arms jerks, stiffens, a harsh, broken keening forced up from deep in his chest as your cock jabs up unmercifully against all his sweet spots at once, catapulting him over the towering precipice of arousal into orgasm. 

He squirts. The pressure of the fluid forcing it past the barrier of your knot to spray against your hips, dripping down into sticky puddles on the floor. His channel tightens even further until you are truly locked, the taut muscle around your knot stoppering up any escaping fluid. Distantly you hear yourself roar, as that last wring pulls your own orgasm from you, until you are gushing against the firm mouth of the omega’s womb, bathing it with potent Alpha seed. 

A gap in the haze, and you blink against a pale shoulder, soft leather brushing your cheek. In the first moments of orgasm, you pressed up hard into that warm body, until the omega was almost squashed against the wall. He was still splayed open, legs spread almost horizontally over your arms. His hands hung limp from the leather cuffs where they were still fastened over his head. 

Both of you still, recovering from the intensity. Inside though, his channel still grips tightly milking your shaft for every drop of seed. 

Slowly, the surroundings filter back into focus: high omegan cries threading throw low alpha grunts, underscored by slapping flesh and squelching slick. You can feel the attention of nearby alphas, even as they rut into their own omegas. 

You feel suddenly jealous of their gazes. That they can see what your omega looks like: blissed out, panting, and satisfied, still stuffed full of alpha cock. You can imagine the hunger in their gazes as they imagine themselves in your place. A low warning growl rumbles from your throat.

The growl rouses the omega in your arms, blinking rapidly and letting out a questioning whine. You turn back and soothe him with a fierce kiss, licking into the hot cavern of his mouth. The movement shifts the cock still buried in his hole, placing renewed pressure on oversensitive nerves. You swallow his startled squeal, slowly coaxing shaking legs down and around your waist instead. 

He starts to slip when you let go, so you tilt your hips pressing and holding him up against the wall. His full weight forces your cock even deeper and the rhythmic clenching of his walls turns to frantic fluttering. The lock is still tight, but the movement threatens to shift it out of place. You break the kiss and rumble soothingly into his cheek. The tiny pained whimper promoting more haste when you fumble the cuffs open, rub at the reddened wrists before supporting him up to a more comfortable position. 

A sigh, and the omega curls into your arms, tiny huffs against your neck as he succumbs once more to the post-knot euphoria. Gently you carry him away from the prying eyes, into one of the alcoves along the wall. 

The alcove provides a measure of privacy and separation from the mating frenzy in the main hall. You settle into the padded bench, arranging the omega’s limbs until he is sprawled comfortably over your chest, legs folded next to your hips.

“Mmmmrfff….”

You look down into sleepy amber.

“Feels like you just fucked another cub into me.” 

You smirk, feeling the gurgle of thick come floating around your cock as the omega wriggles experimentally. The press of gravid womb felt from both inside and outside only adds to your satisfaction. 

“Ugh,” he buries back into your neck, “possessive bastard.” A pause. “I want to ride you next time.”

You snort.

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”


End file.
